Laser devices include a laser source of light and an optical fiber for capturing the light and for transmitting the light to a position where it can be conveniently coupled into a system for practical use. A critical operation in the manufacture of a laser device is the alignment of the optical fiber with the laser for efficient coupling of the light energy into the fiber. Also, the technique for securing the fiber to the laser must ensure that no later movement of the fiber occurs once attached.
Prior art techniques for securing an optical fiber to a laser employ a metallized fiber. The metallizing process uses graphite followed by a plating step. Alternatively, a prior art process uses electroless Nickel and then an electroplating step or an evaporation step. In some instances, metallized fibers have been soldered into position.
Also, in some instances, a fiber is contained within a sleeve where the sleeve is secured to the fiber with epoxy cement and the sleeve is secured in place with solder. All of the above techniques are complicated and require significant handling which results in breakage and a reduction in yields.